In recent years there has been a trend in the slot machine industry to migrate from low performance, low power computer technologies to the PC standard architecture. This has greatly improved the performance of slot games but has introduced another problem. Computer architecture systems generally consume much more power and therefore generate more heat. Slot machines often have to operate reliably 24 hours a day, 365 days a year in locations that are hot and where ventilation is limited. This combination of factors presents difficulties in ensuring reliable, continuous operation which is a major consideration in the industry and a factor that affects the ability to sell into this tough environment.
It is also usually necessary for slot machines to comply with certain standards set by government, state or other regulatory bodies relating to the security of the slot machines, as they handle significant revenue streams. There are normally security requirements to ensure that the machines are not tampered with, either to manipulate payouts to users or the recording of transactions for the purpose of collecting government gaming taxes from machine operators. This is in addition to protection from physical attacks aimed at stealing money contained within the machines. Usually, this protection includes physical security to prevent unauthorized access to the interior of the slot machine and especially the “logic box” that houses the computer system and the operating programs.
The combination of high heat generation, strong physical access/tamper security, adverse environment and the requirement for high reliability presents a significant problem for the use of PC-based computer platforms in slot machines. Typically, PC based systems utilize fans mounted directly on hot components. The presence of fans, particularly of small size, impacts reliability severely. The position of the heat generating components within the systems usually means that the enclosing case cannot be sealed, as holes are required to ensure hot air is removed and an adequate supply of fresh cool air to maintain cooling efficiency. If apertures in the case are not present the fans simply act to circulate air within the box, resulting in an overall increase in temperatures, significantly impacting reliable operation. To summarize the specific issues that are presented by using high-performance PC systems in slot machines:                1) traditional PC systems utilize heat sinks and heat sink/fan assemblies on hot devices (such as CPUs) to remove heat from the devices into the surrounding air within the enclosure. This is an undesirable step, as ideally the heat should be removed directly to outside the enclosure. Also, fans are generally low reliability items, especially the small diameter fans generally directly mounted on devices in PC systems. For slot machines it is generally preferable to avoid fans entirely, or as a minimum use a large, slow, high reliability, long life fan;        2) traditionally, PC systems utilize apertures in the enclosure, often in conjunction with fans, to remove heat from inside the enclosure by drawing cool external air into the interior of the enclosure and exhausting hot air from inside the enclosure to the outside. This presents security issues in slot machines as holes in the logic box are either undesirable or not permitted by regulations. However, without these openings it is difficult to efficiently remove the heat generated within the logic box, resulting in undesirable elevated internal temperatures.        